Waiting to Breathe
by The painted wolf pup
Summary: This is a song fic about Blue and Hige. The name of the song is "On the Way Down" by Ryan Cabrera. Pleaz review, and I'm not good at summeries, you'll have to read it to find out.


Waiting to Breathe  
  
Chapter One  
  
Waiting to Breathe  
  
Summery: Blue has left with pops, and Hige is upset. He patently waits for her to return. Will she? Or is this just a hopeless false wish? And what is with all the flash backs.  
  
Kinyah: Hey everybody! If you are really big Hige and Blue fics.........you might like this one. I'm sorda hoping to make this a chapter story, But I guess it depends on the reviews I get.  
Hige: You are so cruel.  
Horohoro: Isn't she though!  
Kinyah: Stop talking about me as if I was invisible.  
Horohoro: To the story. This is.  
Yoh: (pushing Trey) I'm going to introduce it.  
Horohoro: (pushing Yoh) Me!  
Yoh: (pushing Trey) No me!  
Horohoro: (pushing Yoh) Me!  
Yoh: (pushing Trey) No me!  
Horohoro: (pushing Yoh) Me!  
Yoh: (pushing Trey) No me!  
Horohoro: (pushing Yoh) Me!  
Yoh: (pushing Trey) No me!  
Kinyah: O.0 Hige: O.0 Kinyah: (whispers) This story is called Waiting to Breathe. It's a song fic. Hope you like.  
Hige: (whispers) It's about Blue and me.  
Horohoro: (pushing Yoh) Me!  
Yoh: (pushing Trey) No me!  
Kinyah: (loud) This is stupid! YOU TWO GET OUT OF MY ROOM OR ELES!  
Trey and Yoh run out the door screaming  
-  
Hige sat alone by the fire. He wasn't really alone, the rest of the pack was there. They were sleeping though, and he was wide awake. And had been for days. He couldn't sleep nor eat. Instead he waited for her. His one and only to return.  
  
Sick and tired of this world There's no more air Trippin' over myself Goin' no where  
  
She had left him almost a week before, but she was fresh on his mind. Her touch. Her sent. Everything! He loved her, and that much was clear. One question bugged him though. Did she feel the same?  
  
Waiting Suffocating No direction And I took a dive  
  
He shook his head. She doesn't feel the same. She has only one person who is important to her. And it's Quin. Maybe he could forget her. He doubted it though. How could he forget such a important person in his life. He had to learn it sooner or later.  
  
On the way down I saw you And you saved me from myself And I won't forget the way you loved me On the way down I almost fell right through But I held on to you  
  
He had everything, then nothing. He lost it all. She was somewhere. Somewhere waiting for him. Atleast he hoped.  
  
I've been wonderin' why It's only me Have you always been inside Waiting to breathe It's alright Sunlight on my face I wake up and yeah, I'm alive  
  
He shook his head again. She's probably long gone. Far away even. Maybe their paths will collide, you never know. He wished this. He needed her. Maybe she needed him.  
Maybe even more.  
  
Cause on the way down I saw you And you saved me from myself And I won't forget the way you loved me On the way down I almost fell right through But I held on to you  
  
He laid down as a wolf. The one thing that was sure in his life. He would wait for her.  
Forever even! That was also true. His eyes slowly closed, but before he could fall asleep,  
his ears picked up something. They twitched some. What is it? A howl! Could it be? He stood up still as a wolf. It was! "Blue." He whispered.  
  
I was so afraid, of going under But now, the weight of the world Feels like nothing, no, nothing  
  
He took of running. As fast as his legs could carry him. He was on a mission now. To find the source of the howl. To see if his mind was right. To see if she was waiting.  
Calling. Only for him, and no one else.  
  
Down, down, down Your all I wanted Down, down, down Your all I needed Down, down, down  
  
His jaw dropped, as he came to a shabby forest. He could smell her she was in there.  
Waiting. She hadn't moved for that spot.  
  
He broke off into a sprint. Towards where her sent was the strongest. And there he found her. She was leaning against an old tree. Her head jerked to were he stood. As a human.  
All was quaint. Nothing moved as he slowly approached her.  
  
"Your all I wanted!" Hige started, as he slowly walked to her.  
  
"Your all I needed!" Blue finished.  
  
They were now right infront of eachother.  
  
And I won't forget the way you loved me  
  
"I've missed you Blue." Hige whispered.  
  
"And I you." Blue whispered back.  
  
She smiled as he opened his arms. Begging her to run to him. And she did.  
  
All that I wanted.  
All that I needed...now  
  
on the way down On I saw you And you saved me from myself And I won't forget the way you loved me On the way down I almost fell right through But I held on to you  
  
She held him tight. Never wanting to let go. Not ever. Hige's heart skipped a beat when Blue kissed him on his cold cheek. Redness flushed his cheeks as he gentally let Blue down.  
  
"Why are you shaking?" She asked, noticing that he was trembling.  
  
"I will never let you go." Hige whispered.  
  
"Oh Hige!" She cooed.  
  
But I held on to you But I held on to you But I held on to you -  
Kinyah: Hope you liked it. It's an origional.  
Horohoro: (pushing Yoh) Me!  
Yoh: (pushing Trey) No me!  
Horohoro: (pushing Yoh) Me!  
Yoh: (pushing Trey) No me!  
Horohoro: (pushing Yoh) Me!  
Yoh: (pushing Trey) No me!  
Horohoro: (pushing Yoh) Me!  
Yoh: (pushing Trey) No me!  
Horohoro: (pushing Yoh) Me!  
Yoh: (pushing Trey) No me!  
Horohoro: (pushing Yoh) Me!  
Yoh: (pushing Trey) No me!  
Hige: (sweat drop) Will they ever stop.  
Kinyah: (yelling) It's over! You two take a break!  
Horohoro: Who introduced it?  
Yoh: Was it you? point at Hige  
Kinyah: I introduced it so bite me! Pleaz reveiw 


End file.
